


必有缘由

by Nobodyknows_conspiracytheory_of_AOZAKI



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: All士, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodyknows_conspiracytheory_of_AOZAKI/pseuds/Nobodyknows_conspiracytheory_of_AOZAKI
Summary: 奇怪的架空设定，吸血鬼和狼人……旧文续写，开头那些看起来有点……黑历史（捂脸）老毛病了，章与章之间跳跃性极大前三篇是金士，后面的枪士……慢慢来……





	1. 吞咽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 牵扯一些fate其他人物，还有点言切暗示，渣二出没，樱粉慎入……

**他的脖颈就是为这獠牙而生。**

 

 

（一）

 

卫宫士郎结束今天的打工时，天色已晚。

夕阳欲坠不坠地悬在那儿。他拎着书包，逆着最后一抹橘色的晚霞走在归家的路上——那光在他身后拖出巨大的影，仿若暗示着黑夜即将到来。

这个时间段街道上已经没有什么行人，所以他理所当然地把注意力放在了那个从反方向迎面走来的青年身上。

是个外国人，虽然不常见但也并不怎么罕见。毕竟冬木有那么多洋房，还有西式的古老墓地和一个规模不小的教会。

然而抛开这些不提。这个人，是属于无论置身何种场景，都绝对让所有人无法忽视的那种。

在微弱暮光中也仿佛在淡淡闪烁的张扬金发，能一眼就看出价格不菲的穿戴，白皙到异常的皮肤。他左手松松插在口袋里，走得漫不经心，却掩盖不住身上的那种……理所当然的傲慢。

 

他们渐渐接近。

果然很好看。士郎若无其事地，用一种不会冒犯的方法偷偷观察这个人逐渐清晰的面部轮廓。在两人即将错开的那一瞬，他终于得以在最后一丝天光熄灭前看清了刘海之下的那双眼睛——

那是怎样的一双眼睛啊。

他应该用什么词汇去描述那一瞬的感受——那灼亮的红。能让整个黄昏，不，是整个暗夜都被点燃的灼亮的红。新鲜血液只能模仿那瞳中光芒肆意流淌的形态而绝不会有它的光泽。水晶杯中微微荡漾的红酒。融解的坚硬宝石。红烛燃烧，火焰软化蜡质时那种半凝固的，毁灭前的温暖。

神志恍惚了。他太过沉浸在这非人的美丽中几乎忘了这躯壳中还会有一个与之相配的灵魂——

那灵魂正透过这样一双眼睛看向自己。

只是淡淡一瞥而已。狭长瞳孔尖细了一瞬又松弛下来，这变动细微到几乎无法觉察……

……却又如此惊心动魄。

 

**光线透过教堂玻璃花窗那代表圣徒鲜血的马赛克，在凡人虔诚跪伏的地面投下尘世罪孽的象征。**

 

心神动摇并没能影响腿脚循着惯性向前迈着。他们就这样擦肩而过。

极其平淡地擦肩而过。

然后士郎像是被惊醒一般猝然停下脚步，猛然转了身。

……身后却没有任何人存在过的痕迹。

 

短短时间内黑暗已经完全吞噬了光明。“嘶嘶”声中路灯闪烁几下，次第亮起。人工的照明稳定而缺乏温度，黑暗被分割成一块一块的。

 

士郎呆呆伫立。良久，慢慢抬手捂住额头。

黄铜色的眸子痉挛般地颤抖。他僵硬地略微仰起头来。夜幕下，群星开始慢慢显形。

世上的一切光明都比不过那双眼睛。

那双异常美丽的眼睛。

 

冷静。冷静下来。

士郎强迫自己转回身来，浑浑噩噩地继续踏上归途。他无法摆脱脑中丛生的幻象——生动得仿佛正在身边上演一般。

那不是错觉。那绝不可能是错觉。

然而，那到底代表着什么呢。

 

 

——从那一刻起一切都已注定。

虽然当时并不明白，他却在那獠牙埋入颈项温热的动脉前就早已有了预感。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

（二）

 

缺少死亡约束的家伙想法会变。

血族基本都是些任性妄为的家伙。有些太过重视食物到处乱咬，于是被作为异端杀掉了；有些太过专注于自身于是疯掉，干了疯狂的事后也被捕杀了；有些暂时没有发疯的迹象，高雅地自得其乐；即使是那些默默窝在无人注意的角落苟且偷生的家伙也对世界有着自己独特的看法。

而他们两个呢，毫无疑问，在这些长生的异类中也是卓越的异常者。

吉尔伽美什和言峰绮礼是异常者。这其实和他们是不是血族根本没有关系。

他们的异常彻头彻尾。你完全不能用正常的那一套来要求他们，也不能试图正常地理解他们。简而言之，他们可能干出任何事儿来。

“异常”又与“出色”难分难舍。异常者很多都具有独特的魅力。所以神父的布道蛊惑众人，王的身边也总是不乏献祭。

他们满可以活得很好，活得很“正常”。

但是，伪装良好的异常者，很容易就会察觉彼此的存在。

 

比如那日，散漫闲游的王者感受到了空气中浮动着的异样气息：属于最最纯洁的羔羊的那种香味儿。

既然感兴趣就去找寻。吉尔伽美什的逻辑就是如此简单有效。

然而结果实在出乎意料。源头竟是一个并不起眼的少年。微微的惊异后他决定凑近些再下判断，却不得不在和少年擦肩而过的后一刻便瞬移到不远处的屋顶以掩饰不由自主暴长突出的獠牙。

他的呼吸难得紊乱，几乎是掐着自己的咽喉以抑制焦灼的渴望，獠牙刺破了嘴唇。

他注视那少年慌乱回身。表情讶异，伫足良久。

而后离去。

王看着那有些单薄的背影，直到它彻底隐没进黑暗。

 

**异常的灵魂透过肉体的束缚散发着近乎糜烂的甜美。**

 

刚刚说过了，期望王拥有俗世提倡的专一是个笑话——更别提俗世之人也大多仅仅道貌岸然。在王所度过的无数光阴中，他见过太多，品尝过太多。

然而这份甜美独一无二。

他搜索枯肠——也许久远的日子里曾有某个处子的味道可与之相提并论——但费力的回忆只是更加坚定了“独一无二”的判断。

只有这次。

漫长的生命中仅有这次。

近乎一见钟情。

 

 

（三）

 

派出的小小蝙蝠轻易便带回了情报。

让人发疯的诱惑产生于少年打工时不小心割破的手指。那小小的伤口裹在小小的创可贴中，却已经昭示了这生命整个的美味。

养子。

养父早逝。一人独居。除了偶尔上门的食客，大多数时间孤立无援。

——堪称完美。

 

 

“那他叫什么？”

黑暗的礼拜堂中神父饶有兴致地发问了。王刚刚与之分享了他的奇遇。

“Shi-rou。”

气流划过舌面，发出轻微的嘶嘶声。然后舌尖挑起，接触上颚，快而轻地弹跳一下。结束这甜美的发音后他总是得吞咽莫名增多的唾液。这种仿佛受制于人的感觉——竟然也不讨厌。

“Emiya, Shirou.”

“……Emiya？“神父这转身猛烈得近乎失态了。他的神情从单纯的惊奇转变为不可置信，再很快过度到令人毛骨悚然的狂喜。

”……竟然是他……”

“哦？绮礼，你知道他？”

 自己似乎也记起了什么。王等待他的回答。

“……他是卫宫切嗣的养子。”

神父握紧胸口的十字架，快乐得想要歌唱。

我赞美。赞美这命运的恶意。

 

“……世界还真是小啊。”

 

（四）

 

“这么说来，我得感谢卫宫切嗣救了这个孩子。”

“这嘉奖，他当之无愧。”

“哦？这种自豪一般的语气是怎么回事啊，神父？”

“……他做了件好事。我为此而喜悦罢了。”

“哼。”

吉尔伽美什别有深意地哼笑，注视神父的目光如同注视孩童一般慈爱而宽容。

毕竟是我的宿敌。神父将涌动的喜悦与掺杂的一丝苦涩封在微笑的外表下（尽管他明知这样也瞒不住自己的心思），狂乱的思绪在脑海沸腾。

 

卫宫切嗣一定不会想到自己竟以这种方式拯救了无数的人。

对随心所欲的、永生的王者来说，排遣无聊是最重要的。打发时间的法子很多。吉尔伽美什会撕裂一具躯体只为让空气中血液味道浓烈上几分，也会从高空抛洒金钱欣赏人们哄抢的丑态。屠杀掉不计其数的人类还是躺回棺材睡觉都要看心情：毁灭一个世界和在某只有趣的小猫身上花心思都是可以的，重要的是——要有趣。

他刚刚对这个人口过多的嘈杂世界感到厌恶了，要想办法减少杂种的数量呢……结果，却意外地被一个少年夺去了目光。

一个继承了“Emiya”的少年。

 

吉尔伽美什的背影隐没在半掩的门扇后。他要去对神父的珍藏下手以暂时压制自己对少年的渴望。他想试试，自己到底能忍耐到何种地步。

——这种能够挑战自己的机会，好久没有了。

 

“Emiya……Kiritsugu.”

没有烛光的礼拜堂里，神父咀嚼着那个男人的名姓。

——带着近乎疯狂的恋慕与痴迷。

“Emiya.”

那少年给了绝望的卫宫切嗣救赎。而卫宫切嗣救了他的命，也造就了他的异常。

现在异常找上这个少年了。

 

他细细品味这姓氏传承的诅咒，不得不抬手捂紧了嘴，才勉强压下了肆无忌惮大笑一场的欲望。

 

 

（五）

神父自然也是个有故事的人。曾经是。

现在是有故事的血族了。

 

十年前，年轻代行者奉教会之命加入了争夺实现愿望之缶，“圣杯”的厮杀。云谲波诡的血腥战斗后，他与吸血鬼杀手卫宫切嗣进行了最后一场对决。

代行者败了。杀手的子弹贯穿了他的心口。

献上了爱人，牺牲了助手，用最阴险最有效的方式消灭所有敌人，毫不犹疑地将尊严、道义和情感踩得粉碎——卫宫切嗣舍弃了一切，只是为了将世间的吸血鬼屠戮殆尽。然而当他终于将奇迹捧于手中，愿望之缶却告知他，吸血鬼的性命要用人命来换。奇迹需要等价交换。它需要更多，更多的祭品。

这种扭曲的东西不可能实现正义。

所有为追求它而做出的牺牲都是毫无意义的错误。必须阻止它的降临。

怀着这种觉悟，杀手破坏了圣杯。然而已经接收到愿望的圣杯在破碎前已经开始收取祭品。它降下熔岩般的恶意，点燃大火，吞噬了半座城市，夺走了数千条人命。

绝望的杀手奔走在自己制造的地狱中，在滚烫的废墟中奋力挖掘，救出了唯一一个生还的孩子。

 

——其实，灾难中还有另一个生还者。

垂死的代行者艰难爬行着离开战场。卫宫切嗣已经去往圣杯所在之处，没能注意到倒下的对手竟然还活着：天生比正常人偏右的心脏位置让代行者留下了最后一口气。

但也只是苟活上几分钟的程度而已。

沉重倒下的身体触碰了隐秘的机关，滚落进阴暗的洞窟，撞上了雕饰繁复的棺材，惊醒了沉睡的王者。

 

“你当时那个样子……”很久之后的某天，神父这样告诉王他对他的第一印象。“一头垂地的金发，皮肤苍白得月光一样，我开始还以为是碰到了你最喜欢的那种圣洁少女，后来才反应过来，这大概就是经典中所说的天使……”

“闭嘴，绮礼。”吉尔伽美什面无表情地宣布话题终结。

 

美丽的死神醒来了。缺乏进食的休眠造成了苏醒时的饥饿。于是代行者理所当然地成为了吉尔伽美什的第一顿美餐。

对血液中蕴含的浓厚异常感到好奇，王转化了言峰绮礼，让他活了下来。

而这果真是只珍贵的黑羊。

面对地狱般的场景新生的血族第一次尝到了幸福的滋味。之后的日子里，他在王者的引导下一步步察觉并接受了自己的本性。

他在此地山丘上的教会中安顿下来。王曾告知他那伪装成福杯的灾殃会在短短十年后再临。披着神圣外衣的异端握紧胸口十字口诵圣名，满怀期望地等待下一次与宿敌的对决……

而宿敌竟然悄无声息地自行死去了。

卫宫切嗣在之前的几十年里把自己压榨得太狠了。他在对血族有着可怖效力的银弹上附着了自己的生命力：他一直在耗费性命与邪恶之物战斗。他从没想过能寿终正寝。

异端就这样失去了他的圣徒。

 

——这些都是吉尔伽美什不久前才得知的。早在那场死亡发生之前他就已经离开小城去各处游荡——沉睡的漫长光阴中世界发生了很多变化，他觉得自己得过很久才会无聊到再次躺回棺材里。

本来觉得。

那场意外已经过去十年，而对这个世界王过早地开始厌倦了。他又回到了一切开始的小城，欣赏一个属于血族的教堂和他那和教堂格格不入的癖性。

结果发现自己的族人已经变成了似乎依靠麻婆豆腐就能生存的奇怪家伙……在他的热情邀请下王竟然还出于好奇尝试了一下。

啧。

真是难以理解。

 

 

 

（六）

 

 “山丘上的教会里来了奇怪的外国人。”

虽然有着朦胧的预感，卫宫士郎却并没有想过要自己去证实这个传言，证实那场擦肩而过不是幻觉。

那双眼睛不可能是幻觉。内心早已如此坚信。

除去这些，他还有另外一个确切的理由：少年总是尽量远离教会和教会中的神父

——出于对与自己相似之物的那种厌恶。 

——出于自己也是可以变成那种形态的恐惧。

不，少年并不知道血族的存在。他的养父足够谨慎，没有透露那个有关那个异常世界任何确凿的信息。

他只是，单纯地从生理上厌恶那个神父罢了。

 

卫宫士郎要成为“正义的伙伴”。

这是很奇怪的一件事。被火场中救出时看到的过于幸福的表情，安稳的生活与正常的身体锻炼，满月下那场最后的，短而缺乏实质内容的谈话。这些细小的事物怎么能撑起这么强大的一个信念呢？切嗣明明对过去避而不谈，除了蛛丝马迹没有留下任何“自己曾经为了正义而战”的证据，也没有教给养子任何非同寻常的技巧。

而且他也像常人那样死去了。

然而士郎却偏偏对身处的现实莫名地缺乏真实感。与异常世界并无丝毫交集的他，抱着没有理由的坚信。

 

……矛盾着。

饭菜的香气，平顺流逝的时光，热热闹闹的日常。

在空荡宽广的宅邸中生存。做能让人们感到幸福的事，帮助需要帮助的所有人。

每日坚持锻炼，幻想着如何与暗处的邪恶对抗。

他的笑容背后有着日益扩大的虚无。确立了目标却不知如何实现的茫然一直困扰着他。

他就这样坚持了下来。

——一定，一定会有什么契机……

比如他在梦中一次次见到的那双眼睛。

 

 

（七）

 

王轻轻地笑着。

困惑吗？没办法啊。你那作为凡人的父亲为了与血族对抗抽干了自己的生命力。他可不希望你也这样，所以没教给你任何东西。

他和他的秘密安稳地进了墓地.可没想到，你竟抱持这虚妄的理想如同溺水者攥紧唯一的稻草。

这木偶一般被操控却不自知的人生——其实，并不是没有察觉，只是不肯承认罢了。

将所有人的优先级放在自己之前；

必须依靠付出才能生存，却无人索取；

缺乏在邪恶侵害下，祈求正义使者保护的对象。

在衣食无忧，不会有人轻易死掉的现代社会，你的存在显得如此不合时宜。

——真美啊。这秩序后的暗自坍塌。拼命抱住能填补内心空洞的东西不放……

如此，如此令人期待。

期待你的美味。

 

日益发酵的欲望和对得偿所愿的臆想增加了乐趣。吉尔伽美什仰头灌下神父珍藏的酒浆，却不能将喉间的干渴减轻哪怕一分。

 

一个灵魂的特色会对他血的味道造成奇妙的影响。只知果腹的家伙没能力察觉这种微妙的细节，而有品位的鉴赏家，有无限的寿命可供挥霍的高雅血族往往沉醉于这项娱乐。

越是美好的灵魂，味道越是美妙。所以血族喜欢纯洁的少女。

然而王的看法不同：那种未经世事的纯洁滋味过于浅薄。因无知和缺乏历练而侥幸残存的美好经不起细品，只有历尽艰辛而不改的正直，才能酿出那一缕回味无穷的甘美。

但是，比起这种饱经沧桑的觉悟，还存在更为珍贵的猎物。

卫宫士郎。有天赋的异常者。

试想，饱含青春活力的血液，又因背负的沉重之物而添一分厚重；正直的觉悟会在柔顺的口感中暗藏一丝铁与火的坚忍。历史悠久的“正义”在年轻的躯体上具现，鲜美又不轻浮……

喉结无意识地上下滚动，他再次将意识集中在远方的使魔身上。

 

他在观察。

小小的蝙蝠吊在卫宫家空落大宅毫无灰尘蛛网的天花板角落里，看着少年。

看着他有人处的开朗和无人处的沉默。看着他在道场光亮地板上滴下的汗水。看着那睡梦中被褥下锻炼得恰到好处的身体。饥渴凝视那皮肤下洋溢活力、咚咚跳动的血脉。

青春期的少年长得很快，快到能在寂静时听到身体拔高时，骨节间的劈啪作响。

他一天天地愈发了解这个扭曲的灵魂。少年那不切实际的理想，迷茫中的坚忍，逐渐无法忍受平和日常的，崩坏的前兆。

这即将褪去青涩期限的……会衰朽的凡人哟。

……好想把他困死在这个时间点上。不要再成长。不需要再成长。

这能同时满足性欲和食欲的完美造物，珍稀的、独一无二的存在——冲动得想要立刻占有。

怎么可能忍得住不去品尝。

而且……

他需要我。

他需要一个必须与之战斗的“邪恶”。

我能带他进入他梦寐以求的异常世界。

我能赐予他与异常战斗的力量。

他是我的。

他所渴求的王能给予。

 

——然而……忍耐。等等，再等等。

别轻易采撷成长中的果实。

毕竟，他每分每秒都在变得——

更加美味。

 

（八）

 

预兆就是预兆。

它出现了，就预示着有什么要发生。

预兆来得惊心动魄或漫不经心，它不会告知什么实质性内容，意义在于一切发生后的恍然与苦笑。

所以，不必刻意留心和探查。

 

受家政之神眷顾的卫宫士郎，竟然打碎了一个盘子。

“前辈！你流血了！”

樱慌张地掏出手帕缠住少年手上渗血的口子。大河风一般地跑去拿来了药箱。

“没事的，没事的。小伤而已。”

白色的绷带一圈圈缠绕在伤口上。抗议无效后，士郎不得不放弃晚餐的制作，接受大河掺杂着喋喋不休的照料。

他竟然……在白天也想起了那双眼睛。

盯着雪白绷带上渗出的血色，士郎恍惚起来。

这不正常。

 

“啊……他流血了……”

教会地下室里，吉尔伽美什的五指深深嵌入了沙发柔软的皮质表面。他喃喃自语，带着一种近乎神经质的疯狂。

他的血液，他血液的香味儿……

难以忍受。

好想，好想现在就……

 

 

（九）

 

“……哥哥？”

阴暗的走廊上，少女呆滞地注视着面前的怪物。那人形的怪物喉中溢出饥饿的“嗬嗬”声。

血……美味的血的香味儿………………

她刚从卫宫家回来。残存的理智做出这种判断。想起今天的遭遇，慎二的怒火窜起。在反应过来之前他已经咬上了樱的脖子。

“……！”

无声的惨叫。少女的瞳孔收缩又涣散。疼痛从獠牙渗入全身，血液的流失让皮肤迅速变得惨白。

妹妹的存在意义就是为哥哥做出牺牲。毫不怜惜地将被吸干的躯体扔下，新生的吸血鬼嗅了嗅空气。

不对。那异常诱人的香味儿还在。

他蹲下身来在尸体上粗鲁地摸索，在紧贴心口的衣袋里翻出了沾着血的手帕。

啊。刚刚好。

那么接下来的猎物就是你了。

卫宫士郎。

 

 

（十）

小时候，间桐慎二在家中阴暗的藏书室中找到过一本古籍。

暗沉的羊皮纸上，晦涩的语言记载了有关“吸血鬼”的知识。翻到一半时他偶然触动了机关，挂着标签的试管弹了出来。

“吸血鬼王者的血液”。

他毫不怀疑它能带来强大的力量。没有丝毫犹豫地，他把它收藏起来。

 

——————————————

 

告白失败。被直截了当地说了“滚远点”。

间桐慎二从未遭受如此屈辱。远坂凛嘲弄的神色在眼前挥之不去。

“这有眼无珠的贱货……！”他怨毒地咒骂。

“那么，她经常出现在弓道场果然是——是为了卫宫士郎吗？”

竟然看上那种劣等品！不行！那贱人必须为她的错误付出惨重代价！！

…………自己却偏偏没有和她的魔术抗衡的资本！

变态的自尊与深入骨髓的自卑扭在一起，混成恶毒阴暗的情绪。慎二咬牙切齿，跌跌撞撞地扑进自己的房间，带倒了门口矮柜，抽屉摔了出来，里面的东西洒了一地。

那个被遗忘的试管落在地毯上，瓶中液体荡漾出一道红芒。

啊。

这就是所谓“预兆”了。

他一把抓起那玻璃容器，揪开瓶塞将里面的东西全都倒进嘴里，然后在灼热的眩晕中长长惨叫。

“我要远坂做我的奴隶！”他癫狂嘶哑，语无伦次地怪笑着。“让那贱人每天淫荡地哀求我！”

“卫宫士郎那个蠢货……”

“就让他死吧！”

 

 

 

（十一）

 

坐倒在地上没法起身，被逼到绝路的士郎因为胸口挨的重重一脚困难地喘息着，眼前一片模糊。

无法与之抗衡的怪物。曾经的友人。杀了樱，现在要来杀死自己的怪物。

 “解决了你，下一个就轮到远坂那家伙了！竟敢瞧不起我……我会让她生不如死！”

低垂着头的少年浑身一紧。强烈的愤怒熊熊燃烧让他痉挛般地颤抖，虚弱的身体却无法做出进一步的动作。

误将颤抖当成了恐惧的表示，人形的怪物桀桀怪笑起来。

“明白了吧！卫宫士郎，你这种劣等品，连我的一根指头都比不上啊！”

士郎只能勉强抬起头来，看着慎二因兴奋而扭曲的脸。

啊。的确是……

没用的劣等品。

从未如此憎恨无能的自己。

眼睁睁看着重要之物被夺走，被伤害，却无能为力的自己，还妄谈什么理想……

这样没用的家伙，还有什么资格活在这世上——！

 

 

“噗”。

轻微的皮肉撕裂声。

在士郎模糊的视野中，出现了一只手。

十指纤长，形状优雅，未被血迹浸染的皮肤白皙非常。它从慎二的胸口贯穿而出，握着一颗不再跳动的心脏。

“……咯，咕……”

“啊，啊，啊啊啊啊——！”

从怪物嚎叫的喉咙中窜出火焰，吞噬了狰狞的面孔。

 “吵死了，杂种。”

“凶手”厌恶地将这躯体往旁边一甩。火焰燃烧得如此猛烈，“它”在落地前就完全化成了焦黑的残骸。

身后的人显出身形。

少年……

又一次看到了那双眼睛。

 

 

 

（十二）

 

有些事情不需要言语传达。少年颤抖的黄铜色眸子被猩红蛇瞳捕获，前因后果被强行灌入脑海。

血与火。无止境的战斗。吉尔伽美什千年的记忆片段走马灯般地飞速掠过脑海，他头痛欲裂，发出轻微的呻吟，不得不用双手抱紧了脑袋。

这就是切嗣所隐瞒的真实。

自己渴望知晓的，有关异常世界的一切。

还有……

王的决定。

 

“你是我的。”

这宣言重重击打着灵魂。

“……为什么？”在信息的洪流中迷失，他甚至睁不开眼睛。一片混乱中，疑问率先脱口而出。

为什么偏偏对我如此执着？

在世间无数的个体中，你为什么只对我……

 

“因为你需要我。”

“我……？”

士郎强迫自己睁眼。他艰难抬头，再次对上了那双妖异的红色眼眸。

——被看穿了。

 

无法再隐瞒下去了。

一直勉强掩住的壳被完全撬开了。一切暧昧的迷茫粉碎了。他直视自己内心真正的渴望。

啊，没错。

的确如此。

卫宫士郎需要吉尔伽美什。血族是他幻想中应该存在的邪恶。或者说，他潜意识想要“创造”的，需要打倒的邪恶。

而吉尔伽美什是其中最为强大的王者。

 

 “我还能给你力量。”血族的王轻声说。声音柔滑又强硬。

“你不必再眼见惨剧发生而无能为力。”

“这是恩赐，小子。反正你已经不可能跑掉了。”

 

“乖乖成为王的所有物吧。“

”来，亲口说出你的选择。”

 

预兆实现了。  
愿望实现了。  
吉尔伽美什满可以随心所欲地拿走他想要的一切，但他给了士郎选择的权力。  
选择吧。那双眼睛静默地催促。  
选择反抗到底，成为被豢养的血奴；还是选择自愿将血液献祭给王者，以此换取以凡人之身与血族战斗的力量？

  
——这几乎不能称之为选择啊。任性的王无论如何都能拿到自己想要的东西，但他显然更喜爱“供奉”而非“掠夺”。  
对少年来说，难道还有比这更好的机会吗？若不是吉尔伽美什的介入，现在的自己早已成为一具尸体。见识过需要与之斗争的对象后，虚妄的日常自然不可能继续了。  
樱已经死了。卫宫士郎需要力量，来保护重要的存在。  
来阻止这一切再次发生。

 

“我愿意成为你的东西。“  
他终于开口了。他直视着他，坚定地，不再有任何迷茫。  
“只要你给我力量，给我拯救他人的自由，我就是你的。”  
“我的全部，都是你的。”

 

果然。王的嘴角勾起弧度。得偿所愿的愉悦带来麻痹一般的快感。  
他的嗓音有些发哑。  
“那么……契约成立。”  
不顾少年狼狈不堪的挣扎，王将他从地上抱起。士郎浑身脏兮兮地沾满了尘土，弄脏了王的衣物。然而吉尔伽美什毫不在意。  
他吻上少年的耳垂，舌尖在软肉上轻轻点下。一阵灼痛后，那儿出现了逆十字的小小痕迹。

 

（十三）

 

烛火在彩色玻璃上漾出轻微的，湿漉漉的涟漪。  
这是一场献祭。  
獠牙埋入为此而生的脖颈。血脉温暖地包裹住它们，欢迎着。  
新鲜的，滚烫的血液滋润唇舌，充满口腔。熬过漫长的忍耐后应得之物终于入手，那得偿所愿的滋味儿……比想象中的好上千百倍。

 

 

“咕噜”。

喉结滚动。

疼痛让黄铜色眸子涌出生理性的泪水，红棕发丝被冷汗打湿。少年隐忍地咬住嘴唇，却渐渐感到有股异样的灼热从獠牙刺入的伤口蔓延开来。

他被这热度烧得轻轻喘息起来。

 

良久，在少年因失血而昏迷的前一刻，王的唇齿离开了脖颈。

舌尖恋恋不舍地在伤口逡巡，怀中的躯体敏感地颤抖起来。

起作用了。

“给我吧。”他深深地看进少年的眼中。那眸子被情欲烧灼得愈加明亮，满溢着青涩的不知所措。

“献上你的全部。”

他深深吻上因干渴而半张吐息的唇。

 

烛火将散乱的黑影扩大，投影在整间圣堂。

淫靡的声响在密闭的空间回荡起来。

 

这是异常者们达成交易，触碰彼此的仪式。

这也许是永恒的索取和给予。

也可能会很快腻烦。

他刚刚度过十七年的短暂生命与王那悠久得看不到尽头的过去。

还有即将到来的，永远出人意料的未来。

——又会诞生什么样的故事呢？


	2. 归属

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woc竟然对十三岁幼士下手……  
> 慎点慎点，一定慎点，简直了简直了  
> *本文中刚出场的是24岁左右的卫宫士郎，虽然长到了187cm但仍然是娃娃脸

（一）

 

小城来了个旅行者。

有些扎眼的个头，黑色双肩包，藏在帽檐下的眼睛。若不是身上与夏日高温并不搭调的长袖外衣暴露了他刚下飞机的事实，青年就像是个外出办事的普通居民。

他在充斥蝉鸣的林荫道上散漫走着，沉浸在某种思绪中，直到注意到道路前方那个站立不动的身影。

薄到几乎透明的白衬衫，贴身的黑长裤。他还是一样地把右手抄在口袋里，倚着树干，嘴角挂一丝玩味的笑，奢华的金发红瞳灿烂得压倒正午的阳光。

士郎默不作声地叹了口气。

又来了。最近也实在是太频繁了些。

他仍然继续向前走着，只是在经过吉尔伽美什身边时略微放缓了脚步。

“跟我先去找个住的地方。“

青年撇了撇嘴，罕见地没说什么就跟了上来。

 

活着有活着的好处。

吉尔伽美什在士郎背后悄悄伸手比了比，丧气地发现这并不是竖起的头发顶高了帽檐造成的视觉误差。

这家伙……真的长得比我高了。

 

王久违地感到不爽。

  
  
  


（二）

 

“竟然特意找家爱情旅馆？”

摘下帽子，随意地和双肩包一起放到狭窄的桌上，士郎转身，黄铜色眸子平静地看进面前玩味的蛇瞳。

“这儿查得不严，不容易泄露身份。“

竟然是这种无趣的理由……“自作多情”的王瞳孔收缩了一瞬。

两人站得很近，由于身高原因，士郎回答时得微微低头才能平视他。这进一步激怒了吉尔伽美什。

“从什么时候开始，你这小鬼变得这么不可爱了……”他愠怒地低语，揪着士郎的衣领把他摔到门上，在后背撞击木板的钝响和对方吃痛的闷哼中一把撕开碍事的领子，狠狠咬了上去。

“嘶……”

无论重复几次都无法适应。这次王的獠牙没有附带麻醉的液体——他用这锋利的疼痛向士郎发泄自己的不满。将经由长期锻炼已经成为本能的反抗冲动压抑下去，士郎强迫自己调整呼吸，试着想些别的事情好把注意力从血族那切割神经吮吸生命的唇齿上引开。

 

……可爱？吉尔伽美什说曾经的自己可爱？

卫宫士郎早已不是过去他刚刚得到的那个少年了。

距离那场交易已经很久。利用得来的力量，他在世界各地奔走，消灭邪恶。

贩毒者，军火商，对妇女和儿童下手的邪教徒……被称作“无铭”的佣兵，他的敌人早已不止是吸血鬼。

没有人理解他。没有人理解这个不求利益的男人为何总是出现在战场，为拯救他人奋不顾身。他们怀疑，猜忌，出卖，将无名的男人当作用过即弃的免费工具。

甚至因他得救的人们都下意识地远离他。

这次也是。他不得不因被嫁祸的罪名躲到这座小城来避避风头。

历经磨难，饱受伤害，无人理解。即使信念不曾动摇，他也经常会感到疲惫。

已经有了如此变化了的，“不可爱”的自己，仍然是……吉尔伽美什需要的那个存在吗？

……

王曾说过，血族可以从一个人的血液中感知灵魂。

“吉尔伽美什。”士郎在失血导致的战栗中轻轻开口。

“嗯？”被美味安抚情绪的吉尔伽美什心情不错地回应，唇齿恋恋不舍地离开了伤口。舌尖轻轻舔舐仍在渗血的两个小洞，他取出了一个透明的小瓶。

“我血的味道……是不是变了？”

将瓶中的液体倒出一点儿在指腹上，温柔地按揉自己的咬痕，金发的青年歪了歪头，思索着。

“是变了。”

感觉到士郎一瞬间的僵硬，他用空闲的手搂紧他的腰。

“非要说的话，就像红酒放置的年份更久了些，回味愈加悠长。”

他轻声笑着，注视着伤口渐渐愈合，偷偷换了另一种金色的液体抹上，摩挲着，让它们尽可能多地渗入皮肤里去。“你这死脑筋，只要一直抱着那狂妄的理想，就会变得一天比一天更加美味。”

“呵。”士郎的鼻音有些发闷。

即使是以如此扭曲的形态，但是至少……

他承认自己。

自己……

被需要着。

明明是个吸血鬼身子却这么暖。士郎收回一直抠紧门上凸起花纹以忍耐疼痛的双手，拥抱了吉尔伽美什。

“要做吗？”

这发言甚至让金发的青年愣了一下。做是肯定要做的，然而自己的小把戏还没来得及生效呢。

“今天怎么了？竟然这么主动。”

士郎不想回答这个问题。他再次闭上眼逃离对方满是蛊惑的红瞳，用一个吻封住了未解的疑问。

他相当清楚该如何做。毕竟自己的第一次经历就不是正常的。教堂的烛光中，十七岁的少年被迫知晓了极乐的奥秘。在那次之后，属于青春期男孩的那些朦胧梦境也都变质了。在之前的妄想中憧憬着的是哪个女孩子……这些细节也早已不再记得。

已经过了这么久。在被迫进行的无数缠绵中积累起经验，他早就可以比较坦然地接受那些给予与掠夺。

然而主动说出这种话来……还真是第一次。

淫靡的水声和喘息响了好一会儿。结束时唇角拉出长长的银丝。两人都已经有了反应。

“已经忍不住了？”

吉尔伽美什满怀恶意地将膝盖挤进对方的双腿之间磨蹭，在压抑不住的抽气声中慢悠悠地命令：

“忍着，你先去洗个澡。……可别在浴室里背着我偷偷自己解放啊。”

士郎的眼角已经泛红。他瞪了他一眼，挣脱他的纠缠进了浴室。

摔门的声音有点大。

王开心地扑在舒适的双人床上，打了好几个滚。他抱着柔软的枕头坐起来，凝神细听浴室里的动静。

衣料摩擦的窸窣声。光脚踩在瓷砖上的轻微声响。喷头被打开,水流打在地上。

水声响了好久玻璃门上都没有雾气凝结。那倔强的家伙，为了让自己冷静，在冲冷水呢。

水汽渐渐出现了。洗发液与浴液被挤出的声音。“沙沙”，它们在发间和皮肤上揉搓出泡沫。

又过了一会儿，忽然传出喷头失手落地的撞击声，还有洗发液与浴液瓶子倒地的声音。

见效了！

吉尔伽美什激动得在床上滚来滚去，然后赶快爬起来，把枕头扔到一边，满怀期待地盯着紧闭的浴室门。

等了好久，水声终于停了。又过了一分钟后，顶着一头湿漉漉的乱发，裹着对他来说过分宽大的浴巾的小小孩童费力地举高手扳动门把，从浴室走出来。

“吉尔伽美什……”

软软糯糯，还远未到变声期的童音带着愤怒和无奈。

“你这是又搞了什么鬼？”

  
  
  
  


（三）

 

这就是这个生命在他们相遇之前的形态。

和长大时无甚差别的赤铜色短发依旧桀骜竖起，黄铜色大眼睛水汪汪的，圆圆双颊生气地鼓起。脖颈上裸露出的一点皮肤白白嫩嫩，摸上去一定很舒服。

“小时候果然很可爱嘛！”吉尔伽美什毫不吝啬地赞美。

而且最重要的是……原先比自己体型还大的家伙变得这么小小一只，这种反差真是非常惹人怜爱。

“过来。”

吉尔伽美什向他伸出手，士郎却受惊般地向一边躲去。

“快把我变回去！”他叫着，脸蛋上泛着不正常的潮红——王的药剂自然不会只有一种功效。

“不行。”

孩子的力气实在太小，轻易地便被拽过来扔在床上。恐惧着即将发生的事情，士郎用浴巾紧紧裹住了自己。

“竟然想对小孩子做这种事情……你这个变态！”

小小的，蜷成一团的孩童，整个笼罩在吉尔伽美什投下的阴影里。

“你没有拒绝的权利。”

追求愉悦的王者理直气壮。他握上孩童圆圆的膝盖，试图将并起的双腿掰开。士郎颤抖着用力，将腿合得紧紧的，双手紧抓着浴巾捂住下身。

“简直是在引诱人……士郎，这样只会让我更兴奋……”

王的声音危险地沙哑起来。他放开手，转而沿着两腿并拢的缝隙向上摸索。

“即使冲了冷水……还是没完全消下去吧？”

双手死命阻止也没能成功，被袭击了弱点的士郎哆嗦了一下，力气一松，被吉尔伽美什顺势抽走了浴巾。

他全身赤裸，纤细的脚踝被对方握住无法挣扎，急得眼泪都涌了出来。

“只有我能让你变回去哦。不好好听话的话，就让你一辈子这个样子。”

吉尔伽美什的语气像是用糖果诱骗小孩子的坏人。

“不能变回去的话，就没办法再当正义的小伙伴了哟？”

响起了细微的抽噎声。真丢脸啊，被装进孩子的外壳，精神似乎也跟着软弱起来了。士郎泪眼朦胧地看着俯身在自己上方的人，明白已经没有办法再做抵抗。

王有权支配他的全部。

本来，在这场交易中，他就是得到恩赐的一方。

慢慢地，士郎强迫自己放松身体，眼泪却一直止不住地流着。

“别哭啊……”吉尔伽美什安慰般地吻上他的唇。

比成人高上一点的体温，细细软软的舌，口腔中似乎还残留着淡淡的奶味。士郎轻易便被吻得喘不上气来，发出闷闷的鼻音。

脱光自己身上的衣物，吉尔伽美什将这小小的身体抱住，肆意抚摸光滑的脊背，吮吻发红的耳垂。仅仅是这样的挑逗便让士郎全身瘫软。

“果然，即使变小了，身体还是记得的。”

士郎倔强地咬住嘴唇。

“别忍着。叫出声来。”

吉尔伽美什轻轻咬了下柔嫩的乳尖。士郎惊叫了一声，软绵绵的。

这下，声音再也压不住了。

  
  
  
  


（四）

 

吉尔伽美什轻轻握上柔嫩的，尚未发育完全的器官。

这对未经人事的少年来说刺激太过强烈。他全身痉挛般地抖了起来，两条腿无意识地胡乱踢蹬起来。

“别乱动，乖一点儿……”

腾出一只手去制止这虚弱的挣扎，吉尔伽美什低头亲吻小小的肚脐。舌尖轻轻按压那通往脏腑的薄弱皮肤，就感觉到紧张的身体软了下来。

带着哭腔的急促喘息倒是一直没停。

双手压制住少年的上半身，他的唇继续往下，吮吸光滑精致的小小器官，亲吻可爱的卵袋，然后将舌滑入隐秘的缝隙中。

“哎……？”

耐心地将柔软的褶皱舔湿，灵活的舌尖旋转着将缝隙微微撬开了一点儿。

从未受到如此温柔的对待。过去不知承受过多少次怜爱的后穴很快分泌出了润滑的黏液。吉尔伽美什直起身来，将手指伸入自己口中搅动，沾湿后就向着紧张翕动的穴口探了进去。

“呜！……呜……疼！”

不同于以往的隐忍，现在倒是很坦率地说出感觉了。揉搓着士郎的胸口被自己吮吸到饱胀的小小果实，吉尔伽美什转移着他的注意力。

“放松点，慢慢来……”

对这身体的熟稔让他轻易找到了快感的源头。轻轻摩擦身下的躯体就不由自主弹了起来。揪紧身下的床单，士郎双眼睁大，浑身发抖，眼泪淌了下来。吉尔伽美什重复着刺激那里，柔嫩的器官就被折磨得吐出了稀薄的白色液体，穴口也越发松弛，发烫的软肉吮吸着第二根深入的手指……然而第三根却始终无法顺利地挤进去。

“啧，还是不行吗。”

耐心地探索了一会儿，发现已经扩张到了极限。吉尔伽美什干脆地放弃了，握着士郎的膝盖将光裸的小腿折弯推了上去。

灼热的硬物顶在穴口，士郎浑身一凛，没等有进一步反应，施暴者就毫不迟疑地开始向前推进，

“啊啊啊——！”

刺激前列腺带来的快感被冲淡了，无法用语言描述的，过于疼痛的折磨让他两手胡乱抓挠着床铺，死命后退着想要逃离。

吉尔伽美什知道他承受得了。所以他用力固定住那过分纤细的腰身，继续残忍地侵入。

“啊！……呜……”

哭得喘不上气来，殷红的血从撕裂的粘膜中流出。借着它的润滑，颤抖的窄穴终于完全容纳了昂扬的硬物。

舒了口气，松开手发现柔嫩的腰间已经印下青紫的指印。吉尔伽美什轻轻将士郎沾满冷汗的上半身捞起，让他含着那硬物坐到自己腿上，把小小的身子整个搂进怀里。

“……痛……”

哭得沙哑的嗓子委屈地挤出颤抖的声音。士郎无力地抱住吉尔伽美什，双腿软垂在他腰侧。除去一波比一波剧烈的疼痛，被硕大滚烫的硬物占满身体的感觉无比怪异，好像要被撑破了一样。

“忍着点，一会儿就好了。”

吉尔伽美什安慰地轻吻沾满泪水的脸蛋，微微动着腰部寻找着敏感点。

撕裂的粘膜不堪重负，士郎发出细小的呜咽。痛，实在是太痛了，好像被从中间劈成了两半。这种痛没办法缓解，除非……

“啊！”

颤抖的，带着哭腔的惊叫。

“是这儿啊……”同样汗湿的吉尔伽美什怜爱地笑了，红色眸子熠熠生辉。

“马上，就不会痛了……”

“呜……呜呜……”

混乱地摇着头，身子在快感的折磨下扭动着。细微的磨蹭就能带来触电般的感受，腰愈发瘫软下去，因疼痛而萎靡的娇小器官又颤巍巍地有了动静。

吉尔伽美什看着士郎腰间自己掐出的青紫，微微犹豫了一下，咬牙克制住了立刻肆意驰骋的欲望。

“舒服吗？”

“比刚才……好多了……”湿漉漉，饱含委屈的声音。

“来，试着自己动一下，”

被那充满磁性的声音蛊惑了。悬空在王腰间的双脚又踩回床单上，无力的双腿慢慢试着撑起身子。士郎把重心放在自己按在吉尔伽美什肩头的双手上，无比缓慢地，终于尽力抬起了一点身子。

体内凶器的位置变动带来微妙的快感。他深深吸气，努力想要适应……

然后就被狠狠按了下去。

“啊！”

猝不及防。被前所未有的深入逼出高亢的尖叫。他猛地仰头，牙关咯咯作响，脊背弯成漂亮的，即将折断的弧度。

过于幼小的身体缺乏耐受力，小小的器官颤抖着喷发出灼热白液，粘在吉尔伽美什胸腹的肌肉轮廓上。

“做得很好。”

将抽搐着的小小躯体放平在床上，吉尔伽美什奖励似地舔去他空茫睁大的眼中涌出的泪水。

掰开扔在痉挛的大腿，施暴者开始了真正的掠夺。

  
  
  


（五）

 

“竟然……竟然做了这种事，你个变态！！……嘶！轻点儿，疼！”

从哑掉的喉咙中挤出的指责饱含愤怒，又因为是软软的童音而显得色厉内荏，最后简直成了别扭的撒娇。

袅袅蒸汽充满浴室。浴缸里，浑身青红印记的孩童举着两个小拳头，用力捶打吉尔伽美什的胸口。而罪魁祸首毫不在意，趁机揉捏窄小圆润的臀部，耐心地将夹杂血丝的白浊从紧致的孔穴中挖出，再轻轻将热水引进去清洗。

“别乱动，勾起火来我不介意就在这再来一次。”

那可真受不了。怀中躯体抖了一抖就彻底安分下来，但还时不时地因为疼痛挤出一点鼻音。

这家伙还是小时候坦率。王轻轻地给撕裂的粘膜上药，看着它顺利愈合后，又取了乳膏按揉士郎全身的伤痕。

柔嫩的肌肤手感实在太好。渐渐恢复雪白的身子软软的，又因为浴室过高的温度和王的体温渐渐染上潮红。

这样下去可真是有点不妙。有点慌乱地结束了治疗，王尽可能快地将少年裹在浴巾里抱了出来。

即使伤口愈合了，饱受凌虐的下半身还是很痛，根本没法坐下。所以吉尔伽美什只得继续抱着他。

“我自己来！”

“别这么倔了！本王难得照顾你一次你就乖乖受着吧。”

所以就乖乖趴在吉尔伽美什怀里，闭着眼睛被他拿着电吹风吹头发。养尊处优的王笨手笨脚，把本就乱翘的短毛吹成了更加奇怪的形状。

  
  


（六）

 

“走，给你买衣服去。”

擦干自己，穿戴整齐的王兴致勃勃地说。

“你认真的？？”

脸朝下趴在床上的惊恐少年反抗失败，被连同床单一同抱起，王哼着小曲开了门。

“我什么都没穿啊！！”

“那就别乱动，一会床单掉了看你怎么办。”

“不是这个问题吧喂！”

“好啦好啦，安静点。”

沐浴在街上人们的异样目光中，士郎满脸通红地缩了起来，把脸藏在吉尔伽美什的衬衫领口里。

“你这混蛋！”

他咬牙切齿，呲出尖利的小牙狠狠咬在他肩膀上。

 

……

……

 

小城最豪华的商场。童装店。

“他把衣服都弄脏了，连同鞋子和袜子，所以只好这样……你知道，小孩子嘛，有些时候控制不太住自己的……刚被打了屁股，还很疼，根本坐不下，就让我抱着吧……”

王从未如此低声下气，简直就是个刚从不负责任的前妻那接过儿子，不知所措的完美傻爸爸。

店员会意地点点头，带着“我什么都明白”的眼神看向吉尔伽美什怀中死都不肯抬头的士郎，大略目测了尺码刚要行动，犹豫了一下又停住了。

“对不起先生，本店不出售内裤……”

“那就去旁边的店买，凑最好的一套给我。”

吉尔伽美什挥手甩出一沓钞票。被金额吓到的店员心惊胆战地接过，就去搜罗合适的衣服了。

听到了全部对话却没法辩解的士郎脸都绿了。

从未遭受过如此屈辱。他气得全身直哆嗦，咬着吉尔伽美什肩膀一直没松的牙齿这次用上了全部力气。

被咬疼的王狠狠地打了他屁股一下。

“都尿裤子了还这么不听话！”

故意拔高的声音引来了更多好奇的目光，士郎鼻子一酸，泪珠不受控制地滚落下来。

“谢谢，我带他去试。“

几千年了，王从没这么有礼貌过。他搂着哭得一抽一抽的小团子拎着新衣服向着试衣间跋涉，在门关上的那一刻终于松了口气。

“好啦，别哭啊。”

“你欺负我……”

哭声一直不停。缺乏哄小孩经验的王努力想了想，祭出了杀手锏：

“要我帮你穿内裤吗？”

小团子气急败坏地从他身上下来，一把抢过衣服，用水汪汪的大眼睛恶狠狠地瞪着他，一边抽噎一边大喊：

“给我滚出去！”

 

王乖乖地滚了。

  
  


（七）

 

等了好久门才打开。

短袖小T恤与背带裤，白袜子和小凉鞋。换上与年龄相符的衣服后士郎显得更可爱了。吉尔伽美什忍不住伸手想把他捞起来，却被气鼓鼓地一把打开。

屁股还很痛的小团子咬着嘴唇一瘸一拐往前走，眼里还汪着泪。

“等一下士郎，别一个人乱跑。”

被拉住被迫停了下来，士郎还是不肯回头。

这倔强的小鬼。被冷落的吉尔伽美什有点生气。但瞟了一眼店里的塑料模特后，他又冒出了新点子。脸上挂着不怀好意的笑容，他对一旁等待的店员说：

“再来套女孩的衣服，和这小子体型差不多的。”

士郎当场石化。

“给他姐姐。”想了想，吉尔伽美什还是对满脸问号的店员补了个理由。

用膝盖想都知道这家伙要干什么。甩甩头把脑子里出现的画面忘掉，不，不行，必须得阻止他！

店员开始行动了，她已经向塑料模特身上那件雪白的公主裙伸出了手。为了自我拯救，无助的小孩子大脑飞速运转……

他“哇”地一声嚎哭起来。所有人都吓了一跳。

“呜啊！……不要衣服！士郎不要给姐姐买衣服！……”

“爸爸光喜欢姐姐，不喜欢我……呜呜……哇……”

从愣住的吉尔伽美什手下挣脱，士郎尽可能快地逃离了童装店。过度震惊，好不容易才反应过来的吉尔伽美什目送他跑远，才想起来要追上去。

“士郎！等等！”

嘁。王一边跑一边咬牙。这小鬼学得也是真够快的，马上就利用起了小孩子的身份……

“好好好，不哭，不哭，爸爸只喜欢士郎一个，乖哦……”

好不容易在商场门口抓到了，吉尔伽美什把他抱起来拍着后背哄着，非常入戏。

任性的小孩子不管不顾地哭着，小脑袋一点一点的。他年轻英俊的父亲柔声安慰，表情温柔。

围观群众表示，这场面养眼而又温馨。

  
  


（八）

小孩子到底是小孩子。经过了各种折腾后，士郎毫不意外地发起烧来。

他昏昏沉沉地蜷在吉尔伽美什怀里，小脸蛋红彤彤的。连吉尔伽美什又折回去把那件洋装买了都没注意到。

“小孩子就是麻烦。”

说是这么说，吉尔伽美什还是在休息区的长椅上坐下，耐心地用矿泉水湿润小团子干裂的嘴唇，把从“王之财宝”中取出的灵药喂下去。士郎全身的热度立刻退了不少，但还是迷迷糊糊的。

做这一切时，王动作轻柔，表情温和，整个人都在散发着母性的光辉。路过的群众捂着被闪到的眼睛表示，这场面真是太动人了。

因为这突发情况失去了逛街的兴致，加上天也黑了，吉尔伽美什也就抱着士郎来到了小城最豪华的旅店，订了最好的房间。

进了屋，他三两下剥光了自己和士郎的衣服，倒在床上，面对面地把昏沉的小团子整个搂在怀里，用被子裹成一个球。

睡一觉的话能好得快些吧？他玩弄着难得温顺的孩子翘起的铁锈色乱发，觉得自己也有些困了。

“晚安。”

他咕哝着，在士郎额头上落下一个吻，然后闭上了眼睛。

  
  
  


……

变回来了。

士郎在清醒的那一刻就发现了这个事实。回到熟悉的躯壳里，那份安心感难以言喻。

他放松地舒了口气，接着便感受到了王的存在。

白皙的肢体像八爪鱼一样攀在自己身上，脸埋在自己胸前。沉睡中的规律气息微微拂过，有点痒。

发现两个人都是全裸的，士郎有点无奈。

他觉得喉咙里像着了火。眼睛很疼，应该是肿起来了：毕竟还是小孩子的时候哭了那么久。

想起自己为了逃避穿裙子的所作所为，士郎微微有点脸红。

至少，这场闹剧终于结束了。

然而，这只不过是王任性娱乐中的一次罢了。

一想到之后自己还会被他各种匪夷所思的想法变着花样折腾，士郎就头痛起来。

——自己的行李都还在爱情旅馆呢。那里面可有不少能惹麻烦的东西，得赶紧去取回来……

王像小孩子那样咂了咂嘴，在睡梦中嘟哝着什么，把脸更深地贴上面前的胸膛。

士郎什么都想不下去了。深重的无力笼罩了肉体和精神，他不否认自己有点喜欢这里面掺杂的一丝轻松。

能让自己从过于残酷的现实中被迫逃开的放松。

……算了，等他醒了再说吧。

他将自己无意识间放在他腰上的手紧了紧。睡梦中的血族似乎也有所察觉，更紧地用拥抱回敬过来。

睡吧。

士郎闭上眼睛。

暂时将一切抛开，安心入睡吧。

  
  


无论是多么扭曲奇异的关系，都会存在平和的一瞬。

 

End

  
  
  
  
  


彩蛋：

 

士郎又睁开了眼。

他想到了一个严重的问题。

……自己是以小孩子的样子入住的。也就是说，自己明天没衣服穿。

啊啊啊这混蛋……

一想到明天还得面对吉尔伽美什，他就想干脆现在把这个无知无觉睡得正香的家伙掐死算了——虽然他知道自己掐不死他。

他咬牙切齿，目光漫无目的地在黑暗的室内游荡，忽然注意到一样东西，瞳孔剧烈收缩。

被随意扔在桌上的粉红色可爱购物袋，看Logo毫无疑问，里面装的是给小女孩穿的洋装。

——这龌龊的混蛋到底还是买了！！！！

  
  
  


第二天，王一觉醒来，发现房间里只有自己一个人，而且自己的衣服都不见了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 私设：  
> 人类转化为血族需要两个条件：人类喝下血族的血，血族吸干人类体内所有属于“人类”的血液。转化初期人类会丧失记忆，宛如孩童般依恋进行转化的血族，然后慢慢恢复生前的记忆——此过程长短因人而异。
> 
> 警告：  
> 存在一些令人不适的细节描写……比如关于尸体和残骸的……（摊手）作者的恶趣味啊恶趣味

一根枯枝被踩断，干涩的声响惊扰了死寂的黄昏。  
这贫瘠国度的小小村落足够偏僻，走出几步外就是无边的荒野。那些栖息于树上的，漆黑的鸦张开翅膀，在鲜明的羽毛拍击声中飞上暗沉沉的天空。它们响亮的叫声喑哑聒噪，在惊恐的住民心中激起一圈圈战栗的涟漪。——如果这儿还有活人能享受这担惊受怕的权力的话。  
他站在那儿，眯眼看着那一团团黑暗低低飞了一会儿后落在了不远处的废墟里，知晓它们落下的地点便是自己要找的目标。  
于是他向那儿走去，步态悠闲一如漫步于玫瑰盛开的庭院。他的左手随意插在衣袋里，短短的外套下摆随着行走轻轻拂动，金发在风中飘扬——他与这儿实在是格格不入。  
这儿是战场。  
这儿没有玫瑰。只有另一种，意义截然不同的猩红。

 

鸦群疯狂啄食着，脚爪踩入未及凝固的鲜血，在地面印上一片粘稠的足迹。它们聒噪地争抢残骸，一节手指，一段肠子，一颗眼球或者别的什么能勉强看出形状的东西——这些碎块的大小更容易下口些。争斗中啄掉的羽毛静静漂浮在血泊上，和嗡嗡恼人的蚊蝇一样，呈现肮脏的黑色。  
平整的石板地面上摊满七零八落的尸体。冰冷的子弹枪械和渐渐失掉温度的血肉混在一起。食腐禽类的盛宴竟然开在教堂前的广场上，开在被硝烟熏黑的圣母像慈爱的目光注视下，不得不说近乎一个讽刺。  
他毫不在意地踏过那些尸体，让新鲜的血迹染上自己干净的白皮鞋。那些聪明的乌鸦明白他对它们并无兴趣也就懒得起飞，只是蹦跳几步躲开他，继续四处搜寻合口的食物。  
被炸毁了一半的建筑还能勉强看出轮廓。它的形制确乎很像冬木的那座血族管理的教堂——在那儿，在一个夜晚，他第一次咬上了少年的脖颈，那份甘美的欢愉现在回忆起来还是如此鲜明。  
其实时间并没过去多久。几年？永生的王者早已失却了时间的概念。  
但那少年，却在这短暂得不值一提的光阴里，悄悄长大了。  
怀抱着不知名的感慨，他越过了奇迹般保持完整的圣母像，踱入了教堂内室随着夕阳坠落愈加浓重的黑暗里。

 

“咔嚓”，玻璃的碎片在脚下哀嚎。教堂彩色雕花的玻璃窗在爆炸的冲击中不复完整。黄昏从墙壁的裂隙蹑手蹑脚地探入，让来人灼灼发亮的鲜红竖瞳逼人的色彩缓和上了几分。  
暧昧的光线比黑暗更显阴沉。  
这儿并不安静。空旷的礼拜堂里回荡着濒死者嘶哑怪异的喘息，微弱，却不曾停止。  
从这声响确认了目标“还活着”后他发出一声哼笑，接着在绵延的回音中不慌不忙地迈开步子。王者的脚步踏在黑暗之上，将碎片踩成渣滓，把碍事的石子随意踢开，扬起的灰尘在模糊的光线里升腾弥散。他接近布道神父曾经站立的讲台，接近台面上那本残留的破烂《圣经》，接近倚着讲台勉强维持坐姿的那个身影。——他没有忽略蜷缩在他身边的，女孩的小小尸体。因为奇怪的是，这间教堂里只有这一具尸体。  
他终于到达时艰难的喘息已经微不可闻。眼前的这个遍布疮痍的身躯……被称作死尸应该更恰当一些。  
他安静地打量着“这具尸体”，从烧焦的橘色短发到刺穿肺部的巨大创口。沉默持续了一会儿，他终于开了口。  
“你要死了啊。”  
他说。

 

++++++++++++++

废话。  
被熟悉的声音刺激到，他浑噩地想着，同时感到莫名的安心。  
啊啊，他果然，还是来了啊……  
没有力气抬起头来看那张傲慢的脸。发昏的视野中，只有身下自己的血泊还带有些色彩。啧，白白流了那么多，吸血鬼大人肯定觉得很浪费吧……  
“不甘心就这么死了吧？”  
不甘心又怎样？难道你还能……  
但是对你来说我已经没有价值了啊。看，我的血都要流干了。  
“……责任……啊。”  
傲慢的腔调在耳中微弱回响。听不清，听不清他在说什么……  
好冷……好冷啊……  
终于要，来了吗……  
……要走了，吗……

下巴被抬了起来。  
额头传来微凉的触感，鲜明的画面涌入脑海。

+++++++++++++

“你还有责任未尽啊。”  
他在他的耳边低语，而该倾听的人已经没了反应。  
真是……  
他抬起他的下巴，抢在死亡之前，将自己的额头贴上了他的。  
逐渐冰冷的身体哆嗦起来，涣散的瞳孔颤抖着聚焦，求生的意志如死灰复燃。他的喉间挤出怪异的响动，干涸的创口重新崩裂开来，淌出所剩无几的血液。  
吉尔伽美什微笑起来，罔顾血污弄脏了自己昂贵的衣衫。他知道自己猜对了。  
“卫宫士郎”这个存在，一向是对自己的事情漠不关心，却会对无关的旁人付出一切。他不在乎施加于身的伤害和背叛，却会因善意而感到烧灼般的痛楚。  
“她是为了救你而死的啊。”  
被“责任”束缚的“机械”，是没有死去的权力的。

+++++++++++++

他看到了。  
为了从屠杀中拯救村落他与武装的匪徒对抗，将教堂前的广场化为一片血海。损失惨重的敌人最后陷入疯狂，调来大炮轰击他所藏身的教堂。  
他在剧烈的爆炸中失去知觉，所以不知道在炮击停止，敌人判断他不可能生还而四散而去烧杀之时，还曾经有人来寻找过他。  
瘦弱的女孩儿，用破旧的围巾捂住口鼻，踉跄着，哆哆嗦嗦地抖着，吓得满脸是泪，却抱着万一的希望一个人来了。  
她找到了他，试图搬动他沉重的躯体救他出去，结果理所当然地被撞进来的散兵杀害了。  
那时他神智昏聩，女孩尖利的哀鸣湮没在耳膜中爆炸的余波里，只有无力垂落的手臂曾溅上一点温热血液的模糊印象。  
“她是为了救你而死的啊。”  
……啊。  
这孩子，怎么能这么傻呢。  
自己只不过为她救下了困在树上的小猫，还有过一块面包，几颗糖果，为了这短暂得不值一提的相遇……  
她就这么死了啊。  
为了我……？  
不。  
不。  
这不公平。  
不行。不能。她……为了她……  
不能让那些凶手——！

++++++++++++++++

“想要力量，现在就能给你。”  
狭长的红瞳微微眯起，话语中滑腻的诱惑令人联想起嘶嘶吐信的蛇。他玩赏着对方黄铜色眸子中燃起的最后一抹光亮——执念让本属于伪物的色彩闪耀如同真正的黄金。  
那是王所中意的。  
“凭自己的意愿，成为王的眷属吧。”  
生锈的骨节涩然作响。用上最后的力气，士郎艰难地点了头。  
他拥抱他如同拥抱最珍贵的玩偶——王从不强迫别人去做什么；他们总是自愿的——接着轻轻咬破食指，将自己的血液滴进士郎无力的齿间。

——宛如火焰从皮下燃起。伤口升腾起热气嘶嘶愈合，疯狂的生长留下丑陋蜿蜒的疤痕。困兽苦闷的嚎叫被凭空出现的锁链制住——獠牙刺破干裂的唇，黄铜色的眸子变为血红的竖瞳狰狞收缩，其中没有一丝理性残留下来。  
“别急……”  
王制住他胡乱挣动的双腿，扯断大腿根部繁复的系带，低下头去。  
獠牙刺入柔嫩的腿侧时士郎哆嗦了一下，接着发出不成调的喘息和呻吟。曾经的人格伴随陈旧的血液消失在吉尔伽美什贪婪的唇齿间；这是品尝这滋味最后的机会了，他不会剩下一丝一毫。  
咽下最后一口后他用舌尖在伤口上缠绵流连，满意地感受到了指掌间的肌肉紧张收缩，听到了头顶愈加慌乱的吐息。  
“Mas...ter?”  
新生的血族有着小鹿般的眼神，即使那血红的竖瞳属于纯粹的掠食者。他循着本能呼唤赐予自己新生之人，语调犹疑，怯生生的样子。  
“乖孩子。”  
吉尔伽美什轻笑一声，将扔在滴血的食指凑到士郎唇边。  
“饿了吗？”  
士郎顺从地张口，迷恋地用舌尖缠卷吮吸残留的血迹，同时小心地让自己的尖牙避开主人的手指。他含着指尖，懵懵懂懂地点了头，神情间的渴望因这远远不够的安抚骤然浓烈起来。  
“想要血吗？”  
小兽因主人抽回了手指而不满地呜咽。他下意识地四顾寻找  
，结果发现了女孩蜷缩的尸体。  
“……”  
出乎吉尔伽美什的预料，新生的血族没有立即扑向可以果腹的食物。他的神情因痛苦而扭曲，似乎在努力思索些什么，尖长的指甲刺入掌心以抑制本能的冲动。  
“这个……”他低低地说，“……不能吃。”  
“为什么？”  
“我……我不知道……”  
他的小宠物总是擅长制造惊喜，从未有人能如此之快地忆起生前的执念。吉尔伽美什用五指梳理着他蓬乱的红铜色短发，抹平他眉间苦恼蹙起的纹路，感到发自内心的喜悦。  
“来，我们去找新鲜的。”  
他的后裔温顺地握住他伸出的手，任由他带领他去往任何地方。

+++++++++++++++

袭击村庄的武装小队消失了。火焰吞噬了营地和干枯的尸体，没有人确切知道到底发生了什么。

+++++++++++++++++++

这是王无数寝宫中的一座。宽大的水池里，新生的血族刚刚洗净身上的灰尘血污。他赤裸的脊背被王搂在怀中，头一点一点的，正因为过分饱足而昏昏欲睡。  
“士郎，别睡啊。”  
“唔。”主人的吐息喷在颈项，有些发痒。他略微动了动。  
生前的他从未有过如此驯服的时刻。但这短暂的，无知的天真并不是王真正想要的。  
王要的，是发自内心的臣服。  
“士郎。”  
“唔？”  
“你还记得我是谁吗？”  
“是……”他因这意义不明的疑问困惑地歪了歪头。“Master？”  
“不对，是我的名字。”主人耐心地开导。  
“您的……名字？您的……”  
“好好想想。”他将他更紧地搂进怀里，将面孔和吐息湿漉漉地埋进他的肩窝。“好好想想……”  
“……”  
怀中的躯体僵硬起来。他的宠物从不让他失望。  
“吉……吉尔……”  
他带着微笑抬起头来，正好看到那窄长的瞳仁颤抖着，猩红眸子渐渐变回原来的黄铜色。  
“吉尔伽美什？”  
低声的，名为疑问的肯定。  
“卫宫士郎。”  
他用拥抱湮灭他下意识的挣扎，在他耳边轻声呢喃。  
“我的后裔哟，在日后的漫长时光里，陪伴我吧。”


	4. 掠食（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 唔，不想写预警了，保留点悬念  
> 暂时拉灯，多P预定（）

这一切发生得太过突然。

血族的黄昏等同于人类的清晨。在日光完全消逝的一刻士郎迷迷糊糊地转醒，还没反应过来就被吉尔伽美什一把从床上拎起扔上维摩那去了市区，然后裹着床单拖进服装店，被迫换上吉尔伽美什挑选的全套内裤袜子衬衫长裤皮鞋——统统都没洗过直接就穿上身了，不过鉴于他剥了床单就是全裸这也没办法。士郎一头雾水地走出更衣间，吉尔伽美什挑剔地上下打量了他一番，满意地点点头，伸手扯着他的衣领把他拽出门去，直接扔在了一家夜店门口。

“把自己喂饱前不许回来。”吉尔伽美什轻飘飘地掷下一句话给他，“本王可没有一直养你的义务。”

然后他就吹着口哨离开了。

“……”

士郎默默抬手整理变形的衣领，细致而缓慢地展平每一个褶皱。趁机梳理思绪。

昨晚遭受了过分对待的部位还残留着疼痛。虽然经过了仔细的清洗，黏腻的触感却仍旧挥之不去。轻微的头昏泛了上来；他明白这不是因为缺乏睡眠。

——渴血。

士郎本能地用舌尖舔了舔犬齿。吉尔伽美什的意思很明确，他得自己去弄到吃的。作为一个前吸血鬼猎人他很了解血族的食量；刚刚转化，丧失记忆的那段时间他大概狠狠饱餐过一顿，以至于很久都没有感到饥饿……

不曾知晓却切实犯下的杀戮……他本能逃离那种无法排解的恐慌，闭了闭眼，又睁开竭力将注意力转回当下。

他所思索和背负的东西一向太过宏大；但逼近眼前的任务如此微小，却又如此的……

……必要。

夜晚的城市喧闹而糜烂。一对对纠缠的男女——还有纠缠的男人和纠缠的女人——从他身边经过，投下疑惑的目光后扭头迈进绚烂霓虹灯招牌下的大门。他环顾四周：几个私语的路人慌忙装作不经意地移开视线。

他叹了口气，又不自在地理了理过窄的袖口。——吉尔伽美什挑选的衣服实在太过扎眼了。

好的，他现在需要一夜情，419，或者别的什么其他称呼花哨而本质不变的……他对这门“艺术”一无所知，然而二人独处的空间最利于在不伤人性命的前提下摄食……

他又叹了口气，无意间摸了下口袋，感受到异物后伸手去掏，结果抓出一大把钞票。

“……”

某种程度上还真是贴心呢，吉尔伽美什。

他把钞票塞了回去，直视着前方，咬了咬牙。

 

——上吧。

 

++++++++++

 

——喧嚣扑面而来。

混乱的声浪中他完全无法分辨任何成形的音响。舞池中扭动的躯体。聊得火热的人们。呷着饮料的落单者。穿着暴露的女士——甚至某些男性——暧昧地打量着他，舌尖在下唇暧昧地舐过。他头脑空白，脊背挺直着穿过人海，一路僵硬地走到吧台。

魔境一般。声响和光影让头昏更加严重。他背抵着吧台，努力整理混乱的大脑。

——这时候该先点杯饮料。他得出一个结论，开始掏起口袋里的钞票。

“喂，小哥。”一只手搭上他的肩膀，“你的长岛冰茶。”

他被身后贴近耳边的话语吓了一跳，猛地挣脱扭过头去。蓝发的调酒师挑了挑眉，之后展露的笑容非常爽朗，与这环境过分相悖却又无比契合。

“……对不起，我没点过酒水。”

“送你的。”

“……哪位送的？”

“就是本大爷啦。”

“那……为什么是这个？”

“因为和小哥你的发色很配。”

正巧掠过的彩灯让调酒师尖长的耳饰闪出一点寒芒。他放在吧台上的那杯泛着橙色的鸡尾酒，杯口插着新鲜的柠檬，杯壁上悬着一层水雾，让人生出一种将滚烫额头贴上去的冲动。

“……谢谢。”

血族过于优秀的代谢机能让他们不惧怕酒精或别的什么影响思绪的东西。士郎端起了那杯饮料，试探地喝了一口。

——味道意外地不讨厌。

“库丘林，这家酒吧的调酒师。”库丘林大方地搭话。他将手肘撑在吧台上，姿势随意，“小子，你叫什么？”

他赶紧吞咽了一下：“……士郎。”

“今晚有预定？”

“……还没。”

“要不要跟我上去？房间都是现成的。”

“……这也算特别优待的一部分？”

“唔，算是吧。”

士郎打量着那双血红的眸子。它们在昏暗的光线下呈现橄榄般的形状，在某道彩光掠过时会瞬间变为狭窄的裂隙，又很快松弛下来。——其中满盈的挑逗意味却丝毫不减，不言而喻。

——这是不是太过轻易了。

些微的疑惑被又一阵的昏眩冲散。士郎微微晃了晃头，勉强集中精神。

比起无害的羔羊，选择强大的，有所图谋的对象下手，反而能让自己更加安心。

——毕竟对方占据着主动。

他仰头灌下剩下的大半杯酒液，在冰块碰撞的碎响中将空杯放回桌面，咳了两声，抬手擦拭了下嘴角。

“好啊，不过你工作不要紧吗？”

“没事的。”库丘林露出雪白的犬齿，“换班时间正好到了。”

 

 

门扇合拢的同时，他们彻底纠缠在了一起。

士郎的脊背重重撞上门板。库丘林的吻粗暴而缺乏技巧，却能凭借燃烧的热情将血族一成不变的气息完全打乱。士郎下滑的身体被他紧紧搂进怀里。粘稠的水声不知响了多久，他贪婪的唇齿终于放过了士郎红肿的双唇，带来麻痒的舌叶向着后颈一路舔舐而去。

急促喘息着，士郎闭了闭眼，对着凑到嘴边的脖颈无声地亮出獠牙。

“你竟然还是暖的。”库丘林在他耳边湿漉漉地感慨，“刚被转化不久？”

牙尖硬生生地停在咚咚跳跃的泛青血脉之前。士郎忽然发现自己无法动弹。

“一只缺乏常识的吸血鬼……”满是调笑意味的言辞和着灼热的吐息游移开来，库丘林的舌尖舔上他后颈残留的咬痕，“连我是‘什么’都不知道，就乖乖跟到了这来？……唔，这个气味……”

他皱眉，抽了抽鼻子。

“果然没错啊，吉尔伽美什的小崽子。”

干脆的断言。他拉开一点距离，直视他剧烈震颤的黄铜色眼眸。

“看样子也不像胁迫，不过竟然连求救的方法都没教你……那个傲慢的混蛋怎么这么快就把你扔了？他明明不是会随便制造‘后裔’的家伙……”

他无疑落入了一个陷阱。士郎竭力想要摆脱不明的束缚却无处着力。他的双手死死攥成拳头，牙齿狠狠咬进下唇，有血渗了出来，被库丘林低头舐去。他慢悠悠地一根根掰开他嵌入掌心的手指，品味着舌尖的腥气，舔了舔犬齿，愉快地笑了起来。

“你可真够有趣的。”

月光从宽大的落地窗洒落进来。士郎的瞳孔骤然收缩。

属于犬类的尖耳从蓝发间显露出来。他背光而立，只剩一个昏暗的轮廓与一双发亮的眼睛，浑身散发出兽性的威压。士郎终于知晓了这份魄力的来源。

狼人。

他无意识地张口，喉中发出干哑的低鸣。

天敌。镌刻于血族本能的，最为深重的恐惧——

“嘘——”

库丘林轻佻地伸出食指抵上唇边，他笑着低头看他，落下的细语暧昧而富含挑逗。

“乖一点，不会让你太疼的。”

他将他一把拎起，直接扔在了几步外的大床上。

躯体与床铺接触，发出过于闷重的撞击声。层叠的被褥间有什么动了起来。

“嗯……”

“Berserker！”Lancer怒吼，“你又擅自睡我床！”

“唔……你这比较暖和。”睡眼惺忪的男子从被褥的围城间懒懒探出头来——他面容死寂，眼下有着令人印象深刻的赤红纹路。Berserker花了不少时间才理解了现状：“这小子怎么回事，今晚的对象？”

“喂！别抢！这是我的猎物！”

窸窣声中，被褥里钻出巨大的尾巴把士郎拖了过去。他落入了另一个人的怀抱。对方冰冷的胸口贴上他的脊背，隔着衣物仍旧让他一阵颤抖。

“明明是个吸血鬼，身子却是暖的。”Berserker迷迷糊糊地感慨，贪恋地紧了紧胳膊，在士郎后颈上嗅来嗅去，忽然皱起了眉：“这气味……”

“吉尔伽美什。”Lancer没好气地回答，“他的后裔。”

“啊，那就更没必要客气了呢。”

Berserker淡漠地说，右手不知何时暴涨的利爪干脆地撕裂了士郎的上衣，在胸口留下三道不浅的抓痕。

“你也要加入？”

“唔，毕竟被吵醒了，暂时睡不着了……嗯……味道不错嘛……”

Berserker舔舐着爪尖的血迹。——他泛紫的舌头不正常地纤长，前端有着明显的分叉。

“喂喂，稍微考虑下这小子的承受能力啊。”Lancer不满地嘀咕，“这么小一只，一开始就让你来是不是过分了点。”

“找什么理由，还不是想独占。”Berserker面无表情，布料响亮的破碎声中士郎的上身整个裸露出来，“吉尔伽美什怎么可能没尝过他。”

“嚯，被看穿了啊。”Lancer曲起腿压上床铺，向前躬身：士郎已经藏起了一度泄露出的惊慌，咬着牙，面无表情。这反应让Lancer向上扬了扬嘴角：“至少让我先来？”

“不跟你抢。”

Berserker简洁地回应，利爪勾起士郎的腰带，毫不费力地将其挑断。

 

++++++++++

 

“哈……哈啊……嗯！”

“稍微……喊大声点？”

腰间的冲撞不停，Lancer喘息着抱怨，松开在士郎腰间留下青紫掐痕的右手，指尖粗鲁地塞进他的口中。呻吟大了一瞬又很快被压了回去，士郎以惊人的毅力硬撑着，身躯剧烈的前后颠簸却让血族暴涨的尖牙偶然刺破了Lancer的手指，滴进口中的狼人血液让士郎痛苦地干呕起来。

“别毒死了啊。”

趴在一旁观看的Berserker没有情感起伏地陈述。于是Lancer抽回手去，继续专注于身下的动作。Berserker略微凑前，利爪捧起士郎沾满泪水的泛红面孔。

“唔……唔！……”

爬行类一般冰冷的舌尖在口中翻搅，将残存的血液悉数卷走。狼人之血对吸血鬼来说如同毒药，这种行为不啻于一种援助。但过于漫长的接吻让士郎完全缺氧了；他不堪忍受地挣扎起来，Berserker皱了皱眉，报复性地咬破了他的舌尖。

“咳……咯……哈啊……”

终于被放开时士郎已经完全俯趴在了床上。Lancer抬起他的腰方便继续动作：“撑住啊，接下来Berserker可会比我更过分。”

口中是情欲烧灼出的泛白雾气，沸腾的脑髓却瞬间冷却下来。

——Lancer说的是事实。他很清楚这一点。

那条灵活到异常的长尾牢牢绞缠住他的双手后，尖端还有余裕探进他的身下挑逗。濒临喷发的性器被勒紧束缚，随着Lancer的抽插轻微地蹭着床单，接连不断的刺激和无法发泄的苦楚令士郎颤抖着痉挛。

“说得出话来吧？”Berserker挑起他的下巴，若有所思地盯着他混沌一片的双眼，“想要我做什么？”

没有丝毫引诱意味的平淡语气。士郎动了动干裂的唇，哆嗦地咬紧牙齿。

——在Lancer终于发泄前，他一个字都没有说。

“……”

沾满泪水的面孔埋在床单里，精液灌入体内的冲击令他浑身抽搐。

“很倔嘛。”

“呜……”

长尾干脆地抽离，压抑已久的性器喷发了。士郎困难地喘息着。

……还有……还有一个……

“轰”，房门被一脚踹开。

“呜啊！？”

啪的一声灯光大亮。

“TMD能不能收敛点！”长发散乱的Caster发出怒吼，眼睛下面两圈青黑，“老子明天还上班呐你们这俩夜行吸血鬼！”

“……”

“……”

Lancer和Berserker面面相觑。

“晚上好。”Lancer招手，“Caster，要加入我们吗。”


End file.
